


【米尔寇/伊露维塔】囚禁

by EtheGipsy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Saint Eru, Sex, handsome Melkor being an asshole, top!Melkor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtheGipsy/pseuds/EtheGipsy
Summary: 关于熊孩子喵口被囚的一个脑补。有性描写。ooc属于我，荣耀属于托尔金。
Relationships: Melkor Bauglir/Eru Ilúvatar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	【米尔寇/伊露维塔】囚禁

“汝可知罪？”耳边传来曼威的呵斥。  
明明是孪生兄弟，明明我才更强大，为什么到头来站在父神身边的，是你？  
米尔寇的监狱的黑色战甲已经被除去，取而代之的是素白的长袍，铁链锁着他的双手双足。他因失去力量的虚弱，只能狼狈地跪在地上，头却执拗地昂起来，直直盯着一如，盯着那张融合了一切女性和男性美的脸。  
父神……连亲口问罪都不愿了吗？  
米尔寇苍白的脸上露出一个嘲讽的笑容。  
“为何发笑？”曼威更加愤怒。  
米尔寇的眼睛终于转到曼威的脸上。一模一样的五官，只是上面立着的那个面容健康红润，下面跪着的这个面容苍白阴鸷。  
“笑吾自己。吾从来知罪。”  
“那为何——”  
“不必问了。”伊露维塔打断了曼威的追问，对众埃努说，“那不是汝等美善者可以理解的邪恶。”  
不同于曼威的怒发冲冠，伊露维塔目光温和慈爱如他初生时所见。祂起身走到米尔寇面前，缀满黄金、钻石和珍珠的华服刺痛他的眼睛。伊露维塔将手搭在米尔寇的头顶：“汝可以忏悔，祈求吾的宽恕，祈求汝之同僚的宽恕。”  
手掌温暖干燥，一如温柔垂眸，望着他布满血丝的眼睛。  
父神是喜欢乖乖忏悔的孩子的。像奥力那样，最好坦诚心中所想，然后虔诚地恳求宽恕。  
可是心中所想——  
想成为像父神一样的主宰。  
想要父神眼中只有我。  
想要惹父神生气，看祂失控的样子。  
想要……占有父神。

况且他才不要低三下四地请求忏悔，尤其是，在他高贵的孪生兄弟面前。  
打破沉默的是性急的奥力：“米尔寇若拒绝忏悔，就请直接判决吧！”  
虽然吾很生气汝擅自造矮人而获得了父神的关注，但这次吾认同汝。米尔寇想着，也出声：“吾，无话可说。判决吧。”  
一如果然没能继续维持表情，罕见地皱了皱眉，手掌也轻轻摩挲了几下米尔寇的头顶才收回去。  
祂果然生气了吗——为了我？  
然而他看到一如拭了拭眼角。  
祂感到悲哀吗——为了我？  
一如回到祂的座位上端坐。  
“曼威，米尔寇应受的惩罚，宣读吧。”  
“囚禁三百双圣树年。囚于曼督斯的城堡。”那张和他一模一样的脸板着，和他一模一样的薄唇吐出干巴巴的宣判。

宣判结束。这些美善的神祗果然想不到什么折磨的招数，于是指望他自己在囚禁中悔悟，或者发疯。

囚于曼督斯的城堡，就是在偌大的城堡里，找一个偏僻的塔楼，顶层房间作为囚室，锁住所有门窗，再将整个塔楼封锁。维林诺本就丰饶美丽，连塔楼的小房间都有整洁柔软的床铺，甚至还有常年燃烧不灭的壁炉。  
可他还是喜欢抱膝坐在墙角发呆。  
他是黑暗的神，冰冷和阴影才该是他的爱好，不是吗。

米尔寇没有刻意计算时间。他只是想坐着就坐着，坐久了想站着就站着，想躺着就躺着。他用不同的姿势发呆。  
他并不绝望，永生的寿命，三百树年也是弹指间，很快就会出去的。他只是不想做未来的计划。他只是不知道该想什么。他本以为自己会报复性地意淫一如被他奸淫折磨的细节，可是他没有。他只是常常想象一如的温柔和爱，在他为了证明自己的实力和吸引祂的注意跑到中洲的时候，祂是否会对着曼威的脸有一瞬的晃神。他有些埋怨一如，永远对所有埃努温柔，从没有青睐过谁——除了曼威！然后他又开始更深的怨恨，怨恨自己竟甘心远远离开，也怨恨曼威和自己一模一样的脸和永远侍立在祂身边第一位的特权。他忍不住阴暗地想，既然不能成为父神最爱的一个，那成为最恨的也不错。  
米尔寇爱伊露维塔。米尔寇恨伊露维塔。

某一天门开了，一如悄无声息地独自降临，开门的声音甚至没有打断米尔寇的发呆，祂于是故意大声关门，才引起了米尔寇的注意。像米尔寇记忆里一样，祂依然穿着高大美丽的躯体，融合了女性和男性的所有美。但祂没有穿审判他那天穿的威严的华服，只是穿着白麻布的宽松长袍，赤着脚。  
“一百树年了，吾独自悄悄来看汝。”祂说，“汝可愿向吾忏悔？”  
忏悔吗？  
“父神只屡次劝我忏悔，却不问我的委屈。”米尔寇轻轻地说。  
一如抬手将他凌乱的发丝捋到耳后，手指温暖柔软。“那汝有何委屈？”祂问，一如既往的温柔。  
“父神，”米尔寇垂下眼睛，不敢看一如的眼睛，“我需要父神更多的爱，父神却——”  
“吾对汝等的爱都是一样的。”一如说，“吾对汝是公平的。”  
“可是父神创造的我们本就各不相同，有的天性敏感，需要多一点爱，有的大大咧咧，少一点就足够。”  
一如沉默，米尔寇却突然跪下去，声音哽咽：“父神，我做的一切，只是想要您多一点注意，多一点关爱。我等了好久，父神也没问过我一句我有没有委屈。”  
一如很自然地跪坐下来，和他出于接近的高度，吻了吻他的头顶，说：“照汝所说，是吾的责任。汝怨恨吾也是常情。”  
“我怎么可能怨恨父神？”米尔寇抬头痴迷地看着一如近在咫尺的脸，“我爱父神。”  
伊露维塔全知全能，却从来看不透米尔寇黑暗中的心灵，只能靠自己的大爱和大智慧做出判断，于是祂把自己送进了邪恶的陷阱。

一如抚摸祂最强大的孩子苍白的脸。“那么汝想吾如何补偿汝需要的爱？”祂问。  
祂看见米尔寇惊诧地睁大眼睛，眼眶里打转的眼泪使红色的瞳孔显得有些凄惨，然后这些液体沿着苍白的皮肤流了下来：“父神——真的吗，我可以——父神！”  
一如含笑：“吾为何要骗汝？吾知晓，爱有无数种，情人的情爱，父母的慈爱，兄弟姐妹的亲切，朋友的友谊，对花草树木的喜爱，如此种种。”  
祂顿了顿，接着说：“吾要补偿汝何种的爱？”

俊美又邪恶的孩子故作天真：“父神，情人的情爱是什么？我曾听闻，那是精神和躯体的联结，是无上的痛苦与欢愉。”

“汝要呵护，汝要尊重，汝将为之笑，为之哭，”一如说着，扶米尔寇重新站起来，“汝想独占所爱，又想看所爱施展一切天赋让一切生灵折服。”  
“汝想要将一切献给所爱，汝想要灵魂亲密无间；汝不忍所爱经受痛苦，又为其坚忍顽强而骄傲。”  
“一对爱侣，渴求互相亲吻，渴求互相抚摸，渴求共同的性爱。汝等之渴求发于真切的情爱，便坦荡，便不羞耻。”  
“汝须克制，过分的爱欲招致毁灭，毁灭汝所爱的同时，汝也被毁灭。”

“可是我克制不了，父神。”米尔寇低声说着，捧起一如刚刚抚摸过他面颊的手，吮吻每一根手指，虔诚地，挑逗地。一如僵硬了一瞬，随即缓缓放松，承受着手指的濡湿和酥痒，直到米尔寇得寸进尺地轻舔祂的手心，祂才耐不住痒意地颤了颤，收回手来。  
米尔寇一怔，突然捧住一如的脸，吻上祂的唇。一如因他的唐突瞪大了眼睛，却并没有挣开，任由米尔寇在祂唇上试探地轻咬，然后轻轻张嘴迎接他生涩的舌。  
米尔寇的吻是生涩而小心的，甚至有点不知所措。一如纵然从未做过这样的事，却清楚地知道该做什么。于是祂眼睛微微眯起来，透出温柔的笑意，同时反客为主地侵入米尔寇的唇，亲自示范。

祂听见米尔寇从喉咙溢出一声呻吟，祂看见米尔寇苍白的脸上出现一抹红晕。于是祂决定停下。  
唇分，米尔寇小心翼翼地看看一如的神色，发现祂并无反感之意，手便放肆地抚摸祂的背，隔着一层薄薄的白麻布感受祂身体的温度，吻也印到脖子上，使祂发出不耐的呻吟低喘。  
“父神……我僭越了……”米尔寇吮咬祂的锁骨。  
“吾……啊……吾补偿汝，谈何……嗯……僭越……”一如清晰地感受到躯体的快感。  
米尔寇揽着一如倒在床上。他穿的一直是男性的躯体，此刻下身已经勃发。一如撕开他碍事的袍，握住他的性器撸动着，时不时揉弄敏感的囊袋。米尔寇有样学样，撕开一如的白袍，却发现一如身下兼有雌雄的器官。他恶劣地放过阴茎，却摩挲起祂的女阴，然后轻轻探入手指。  
“父神所穿的身体，果然融合了一切的美好。”  
一如的回应是用嘴唇堵住他的嘴。

米尔寇将一如压在身下，如瀑的黑发和一如的长发纠缠在一起，一如张开腿，主动扶着他的阴茎，引导他缓缓送进自己的女性器官里。他撩开落到一如脸上的发丝，痴迷地盯着一如的脸，想要看清祂每一个细微的表情。一如也并不掩饰，任他将这具躯体在情欲中呻吟喘息的样子尽收入眼底。

米尔寇无师自通地抽插起来，手也不忘照顾一如的男性器官，一如的躯体承受着越来越粗暴的快感，手指抓皱了床单，眼中渐渐沁出生理性的泪水。  
而祂的眼睛依然温和清明。

祂的躯体被米尔寇掌握着情欲，祂的灵魂高高在上俯视着祂邪恶的孩子。  
这样的认知使米尔寇几乎有点恼羞成怒了。他发泄地地拉扯和咬噬一如的乳尖，让痛感和身下的快感同时袭击这具身体；他试探着说起邪恶淫荡的话语：“父神……里面好紧……啊……我让父神舒服了吗……我射在里面好不好……”  
一如终于忍不住皱眉瞪了他一眼，身下却夹的更紧。  
“汝……呃啊……不可……淫词……”  
米尔寇恶意揉弄祂的女蒂，用更激烈的情欲打断了独一神的说教，狠狠抽插几下射在一如的体内。一如也受不住刺激，射在他的小腹上。米尔寇身下禽兽，脸上表情却纯洁无辜得很，甚至有点委屈：“父神恕罪，我只是凭躯体的本能，想到什么，就说什么了。”说着还要流下泪来。  
“……无妨，”一如果然没再追究，“吾……没有怪汝。”  
米尔寇垂泪：“父神……父神果然，还是不喜欢本来的我。”  
一如有点无奈，祂本想补偿祂的孩子，却不想又刺伤了他敏感的心。  
“吾喜欢汝，”祂无奈叹气，轻轻为米尔寇拭去眼泪，“此番汝将随意与吾行情爱之事，吾不会阻拦汝。”  
米尔寇轻轻将头埋到一如怀里，让一如揽着他。一如没有看到他得逞的笑容。

当一如坐在米尔寇的胯上，耳中听着米尔寇淫乱的话语，被掐着腰顶弄到高潮失禁的时候，祂也没有想过自己俊美而邪恶的孩子是在算计自己。祂以为自己的造物即使邪恶也可以被温柔和宽容治愈，祂以为自己的躯体就可以冲淡怨恨。  
——正如米尔寇以为言语和躯体的挑弄能够触动祂的灵魂一样。都错得离谱。

一如任由米尔寇发泄。米尔寇失去力量的躯体再强韧也是虚弱的，折腾几番就昏睡过去。一如轻轻挥手，除去自己和米尔寇身体上的污渍。又使袍服原样穿回二者身体上。祂吻了吻米尔寇的额头，赐祂一个如愿之梦，转身离去。


End file.
